


One Shot: Medicine Woman

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Comfort Sex, Concerts, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hotels, May/December Relationship, Melancholy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert is seeking your comfort back at the hotel after the Led Zeppelin O2 performance, which he has decided will be his last with the group.





	One Shot: Medicine Woman

You hear the click of the door closing. “Honey, I’m home!” he announces with drunken gusto.

It’s not a moment too soon, as you were starting to fall asleep. You look at the time on your cell phone. He’s a little late. You’re not surprised, though; you figure he needs time to process what just happened, what he, at least, considers to be their last concert ever.

He appears in the doorway, a tall figure backlit by the light outside of the darkened bedroom, where you’ve been waiting for him. He sighs and begins to remove his clothes.

“Are you ready for me? Just like I asked?” He crosses the room, pulls back the covers, and climbs into the bed with you.

A quick survey of his hands reveals that you are, in fact, naked, and also very wet. He looks to the nightstand and sees that you did leave his favorite vodka there, waiting for him. He opens the bottle, takes a swig, and tilts the bottle toward you, with expectant eyes.

You straddle him and take a sip. He places the bottle on the nightstand and then caresses you from your shoulders down.

You ask him how it was. “Bittersweet,” he says. “It was exciting and went off without a hitch. It was seductive. Too seductive… In other words, it was enough. But enough of that. I’m ready to get my fill of you now.” He holds your face with one hand for a kiss and glides his thumb in your wetness with his other hand.

“Help me to forget it for a while, love,” he murmurs.” You can’t help but wind your waist as he continues to wake your body up. You burn with need for yourself, and you ache to give him the release - - both physical and mental - - that he needs to cope with his complicated feelings.

He enters you slowly. You give him the night he desires, one that blots out the highs and lows of his past with the band and silences the complaints in the press and arguments with his band mates that he imagines will plague his future. You have succeeded in making him numb to the outside world. He revels in the simple pleasure of your passionate moments together.


End file.
